


斯德哥尔摩情人（12）

by banana0728



Category: Production 2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana0728/pseuds/banana0728
Summary: 好久不见，你们的斯德哥尔摩回来了





	斯德哥尔摩情人（12）

赵泽帆推开宿舍门的时候，赵磊正盘腿坐在床上，一边扒着牛肉饭一边看着桌上电脑里放的电影。听见他推门的声音，赵磊抬起头来，朝他笑了一下：“你可回来啦，我刚才叫了外卖，过来一起吃吧。”  
赵泽帆坐到他身边，赵磊递过来一双筷子，赵泽帆接过，却没有拆开，只是盯着电影：“我们现在是什么关系？”  
赵磊敲了一下空格把电影暂停，语气也一下子冷了下来：“你什么意思？”  
“字面意思。”赵泽帆轻声说，“你喜欢我吗？”  
这几天，他们像所有热恋的情侣一样牵手、拥抱、接吻、做爱。但赵泽帆还是不明白他们是一种什么关系。赵磊仿佛已经说尽了这世上所有缱绻的情话，却唯独没有说过一句“我爱你”。  
他真的爱自己吗？还是仅仅是逢场作戏而已？他对其他人难道也是这样的吗？

赵磊放下筷子，垂下眼睛：“我想我还没有贱到跟不喜欢的人随随便便就上床的地步。”  
“你喜欢我？”赵泽帆把手叠在他的手上，望着他。  
“嗯，”赵磊轻轻点了点头，“喜欢你的。”  
“那我是你什么人？”  
赵磊想了想，在他嘴角亲了一下，俏皮地抿嘴一笑：“男朋友啊。”

“那他呢？你喜欢他吗？”  
赵泽帆觉得自己真是得寸进尺。  
开始时只是暗恋，暗恋之后就想告白，告白之后便盼着亲密接触，亲密接触一次不够还要两次三次。渐渐地，连身体上的缠绵也无法满足自己，还想看看赵磊的真心。但只有真心还不够，最好是一颗真心完完整整地只属于自己才算完美。  
明明自己那天晚上指天画地对着赵磊说无论赵磊做什么自己都不会介意的，可是一想到明天赵磊真的要去赴那个猥琐老男人的约，赵泽帆就觉得胸膛里有一只名叫嫉妒的怪兽在啃食着自己的心。

“我说过，你和他不一样。”赵磊轻轻把手覆上赵泽帆的手，和他十指交叠，“我和他在一起的时候，追求的只是被虐待的快感。”  
“如果你喜欢，我也可以学着做的。”赵泽帆拉起他的手，轻轻贴近唇边，“就当给我一次机会吧，好吗？”  
赵磊沉默了很久，久到让赵泽帆都开始后悔了，赵磊才终于开口：“等我回来吧……我也要跟他商量一下的。”

肖凯中从来没有遇到过像赵磊这么棘手的猎物。  
赵磊不是那种宁死不屈的硬骨头。当时俱乐部里有个人绑了自己看上的人关在家里，然后那个人又是跳楼又是反抗的，把动静闹得很大，甚至惊动了警察，这才不了了之了。对比起来，赵磊简直可以说得上是乖顺了。他在床上真的是无比配合——跪得下来，哭得出声，一声声主人叫得他心痒极了。  
但是，他在床上的这些撩人的反应，从来都只是局限在身体上的。在内心深处，赵磊始终坚守着他的秘密角落，绝不对肖凯中敞开，肖凯中甚至都没有办法接近那里一丝一毫。他从未对肖凯中说过哪怕一次“我爱你”，哪怕这是他们的安全词。他也从未表现出任何对肖凯中的依赖和留恋。

但是肖凯中不喜欢这样。他想要占领赵磊的身体，他的心，他的一切，让他眼里心里都只有自己一个人。他还从来没有对一件事这么执着过。  
肖凯中觉得，赵磊只是把自己当成彼此各取所需的床伴，而不是宠物和主人。至于调教，自己更是可以说一败涂地——明明自己才是主人，却感觉自己时时刻刻被赵磊拿捏在手里，他的喜怒哀乐一举一动都能牵动自己的心。他甚至觉得自己现在对赵磊的这些调教，是因为赵磊想要被调教。  
上次，自己明明下了决心要逼着赵磊让他说一次安全词，结果他硬是咬着牙挨了十几鞭子晕过去，都不肯开口。最后还是自己实在心疼了才停手的。

窗外的天色渐渐暗了下去，肖凯中却坐在沙发上，没有开灯。  
明明知道赵磊马上就要来了，可是他却一点都高兴不起来。

门口传来钥匙拧动门锁的声音，紧接着是拖鞋在木地板上的踢踏声和赵磊轻快的声音：“肖叔叔？怎么不开灯？天都黑了。”  
话音刚落，赵磊就走进了客厅，啪地一声按下了墙上的开关，客厅正中那个华丽的水晶吊灯随之亮起，照得屋内如同白昼。

“把衣服脱了。”肖凯中用低沉的声音说，脸上的表情也冷峻到看不出一丝情感波动。  
赵磊怔了片刻。因为肖凯中从来没有这么直接过，他向来都是要在沙发上先和自己温存一会儿，吃过晚饭到了楼上之后才会让自己脱衣服的。  
尽管如此，赵磊还是乖乖地脱掉了衣服。

“过来，跪在这。”肖凯中的命令还是生硬而不留余地。  
赵磊赤裸着身子膝行过去，双腿并拢跪在了肖凯中脚边，像只小猫似地伏在他膝上，脑海里则飞快地搜寻着可能导致肖凯中生气的原因。  
——是因为自己上次说了不爱他？还是因为他知道了赵泽帆的事？他和赵泽帆牵手拥抱什么的虽然都避着人，可是有心人想要看到倒也不难。  
赵磊想起来这段时间确实有人悄悄地在学校里打听自己，难道自己猜错了，那些其实是肖叔叔的人吗？

反正今晚也要跟肖凯中摊牌赵泽帆的事，赵磊权衡了一下利弊，不如自己先开口占据主动：“主人。菠萝有事情要向主人汇报。”  
“什么事？”肖凯中漫不经心地问。  
“我室友跟我告白了。”  
“那你拒绝他了吗？”肖凯中低头摆弄着手机，连头都没抬。  
赵磊偷偷抬眼，看不出肖凯中的喜怒，嗫嚅着说：  
“没有，我答应他了。”

那一瞬间，肖凯中感觉自己内心强压下去的愤怒一下子冲破理智占据了上风，胸膛中一股无名邪火无端地就燃烧起来。  
我不才应该是你最依恋的人吗？那个莫名其妙的前男友就算了，为什么就连一个还在上大学的毛头小子都能后来居上，抢走你的心？他凭什么？

阴暗疯狂的嫉妒和让他自己都觉得可怕的占有欲已经完全支配了他整个人。  
肖凯中觉得自己失控了，按理说他不应该这样的。事实上，就像之前赵磊问过他的，dom和sub之间多数时候并没有爱，他之前的m里，也有几个另有恋人，他根本无所谓。  
但赵磊不行。  
赵磊就是不行。他的眼里只能看着自己，他的心里只能想着自己，不能有别人，任何人都不行。

肖凯中的手像钳子一样牢牢钳住赵磊的下巴，咬牙切齿地说：“你可真是个闲不住的小贱人。之前给你男朋友戴绿帽子，现在又给我戴绿帽子。你不脚踏两条船不舒服是吗？”  
“没……没有……”赵磊被憋得眼泪汪汪，一边拼命咳嗽着一边努力解释，“主人，主人不愿意的话，我回去就和他分手。不，我现在就和他分手。”

赵磊知道，哪怕赵泽帆真的曾经让自己心动，自己也已经没办法离开肖凯中了。  
不仅仅是因为其他理由，更多的是因为他已经习惯了被支配，被命令，被玩弄了。他背瞎开中这样用支配者和主人的身份压迫羞辱着的时候，他竟然从内心深处生出了一种愉悦感。

“别啊，别分啊。”肖凯中却忽然露出一丝诡异的笑容，“打电话叫他过来吧。”  
意识到肖凯中要干什么，赵磊的脸色骤然失去血色，连连摇头：“不行，主人，这真的不行！”

肖凯中看赵磊惊慌的神色，意识到他是真的怕了。然而此刻的他内心已经被名为嫉妒的恶魔掌控了，赵磊越是怕，他就越是不肯罢休。  
赵磊若是不把他的小男朋友当回事也就罢了，可是现在这种表现，分明是把那个所谓的男朋友放在心上了。

赵磊的大脑飞快运转着，迅速挑出了一个合适的理由，苦苦哀求道：“主人，真的不行。他是我同学，万一他把我们的事跟别人说了……我还怎么回去上学？主人，求您了，就这一次好吗？您让我做什么我都愿意。”  
虽然认识肖凯中只有短短的几个月时间，但是赵磊却已经很了解他了。以肖凯中表现出来的掌控欲，自己越是表现出在意赵泽帆的样子，就越是会起反作用。而现实的理由反而更可信些。

可惜肖凯中已经下定了决心：“没关系，我有的是办法让他开不了口。”

“主人！”赵磊眼神忽然变得无比冷静，然而却又愤怒得像只小狼，“协议上写得很清楚，不能打扰到彼此的正常生活。”  
“你已经越界了。”赵磊一字一句地说，声音不大，却极有压迫力。

肖凯中愣住了。  
他意识到赵磊是对的，自己真的越界了。然而这个念头只在他脑中闪过了一秒就迅速被吞噬了。这一次，他不想听从自己的理智。  
“那我就越界吧。”肖凯中说。

他要在赵磊心里占据最重要的位置，就算这个位置是用卑鄙的手段抢来的。就算赵磊恨他怨他，他也要成为赵磊心中最重要的那个人。


End file.
